Dragon Scales
by Jeli
Summary: Written for Flourish's Challenge. Revised since then. Stars McGonagall in particular. Objective is to prove Sirius' innocence. R/R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You know what's Ms. Rowling's. (Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Flitwick…) Miriam, Howard, Nile, and a few other things are original ideas. Nixon and other parameters belong to Flourish for her June 2000 Challenge. 

Dragon Scales

~

_The Hogsmeade Auditorium_

_Is Reserved_

_Solely_

_For _

#### The rehearsals of

_"In the Black of the Night..."_

_ _

_ _

"Harry, psst, Harry." The voice sounded very familiar, and as Harry spun around, he blinked. Right behind him, getting jostled left and right by the crowd, was a man with a woolen hat pulled down low and a bushy mustache. "Do I kn--Sirius? Why are you dressed like that?"

"_Sirius? _You look like—like—d" Hermione began to giggle silently.

He scowled. "Shh. There are people here who still think I'm guilty. Dumbledore doesn't want trouble. Come in here. They've just posted up the cast members." Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed Sirius through the double doors and into the building.

##### Miriam Marwood—starring as Lily Potter

_Nile Nixon—starring as James Potter_

_Howard Hale—starring as Peter Pettigrew_

_Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter will play their own parts_

_ _

_Other cast members:_

_Neville Longbottom—Dudley Dursley_

_Severus Snape—Vernon Dursley_

_Cynthia Sinistra—Petunia Dursley_

_ _

_Directors—Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall_

_Special Effects—Gunther Flitwick_

_ _

_Extras: Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley…_

_ _

"Snape doesn't look too happy." Harry pointed out. The professor's nose was high in the air, his face more menacing than ever.

"Poor Neville. He has to work with Snape now."

Ron frowned. "Siri-er-Snuffles, they didn't put your name on the list!"

"I told you, some people are still skeptical and—"

Further conversation was cut off by a squeal behind them. A balding, short man with a trivial paunch was gabbling eagerly with a tall wizard in casual tan robes and sneakers. "Calm down, Howard." The tall man looked slightly amused at the antics of the excited wizard. 

"Excuse me, are you Nile?" A small, delicate-looking woman tapped the tall wizard on the shoulder. 

"Yup. Nile Nixon at your service. Are you Miriam?"

"Yes. Pleased to meet you. Congratulations on getting your part. And you too, Howard."

Suddenly, the voice of Minerva McGonagall was heard through the loudspeaker, vibrating loudly around the entire room. "Will the cast members please assemble in the Green Room. Everyone else may leave."

_ _

***

"Those of you here all know that Sirius is innocent. And the Ministry agrees. But we must perform this play to convince the general public." Cornelius Fudge glanced at all the actors seated around the table before continuing. "And now I shall introduce your fellow actors." He began rattling off names. 

"Howard Hale as Pettigrew... Sirius as himself...For today, Albus will be directing scenes two and six. And Minerva, scenes three and four."

"And who will be playing the Dark Lord?" 

Fudge glared at Flitwick, and said stiffly, "As everyone else was reluctant to do so, I was pressured to take the part."

Five minutes later, the rehearsals had begun. On stage, Harry Potter was lying inside a small bed. He was two feet long, having drank a goblet full of Shrinking Potion, the same stuff used to turn Neville's toad into a tadpole.

Nearby, Flitwick was teaching Fudge how to make a harmless explosion.

"Remember, the words are _Viridian Endosulfurite," squeaked Flitwick. "It will create a dazzling green light and a loud bang not unlike the spell You-Know-Who cast on Harry that night in Godric's Hollow. However, this is completely harmless. But, you must whisper it. Everyone knows the real spell was, well…repeat after me, __Viridian Endosulfurite!" _

A noise like firecrackers gushed out from the end of his wand. At the same time, bright green light flashed upon the stage.

"I see." Fudge said, taking his position beside the crib. After glancing around, he bellowed, _"Viridian Endosulfurite!"_

"Good, good," McGonagall interrupted. "But, you have to whisper the spell! Remember whom you are portraying. You've got to act more confident."

In an unused room, Dumbledore was directing his actors.

"Now Sirius, stand off to the side and enter from stage left. No--turn slightly, that's it--so we can see your face. We'd much rather see that than your behind."

"Hold your wand up, Howard," continued Dumbledore. "Remember, you have to cut off a finger before transforming."

Howard beamed. "Cool! I've always wanted to know how special effects work! You know, in that movie "Quest for the Lost Wand," that guy had to conjure up 45 different dragons just to make that scene in the core of the earth work. Have you ever seen that movie? It's the best! It's just simply—"

Dumbledore cut in rather hastily. "Hmm...an illusion trick should work. As for transforming...you'll have to Disapparate backstage and conjure up a rat."

"Good job everyone, by the fifth rehearsal I will expect you all to know your lines by heart." McGonagall announced at the end of the rehearsal. "Costume measurements will be taken next practice. Any last words, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore had discovered a packet of lemon drops. Somewhat preoccupied, he said, "Ah, yes. We've ordered lunch from the Three Broomsticks. As well as plenty of Butterbeer for all."

They sat down to dine, and Miriam found herself next to Nile Nixon. When she accidentally dropped her napkin, he at once bent to pick it up. What a gentleman he is, thought Miriam. Not like that Howard Hale, who had sauce dripping down his shirt. She shot him a disapproving glance.

As they talked, Miriam learned that Nixon had wizarding parents and grew up in Wales. His acting career was quite rewarding. He had traveled all around the world, even playing the role of Godric Gryffindor for "Hogwarts, the Founding" at one point. It made her wonder why he wasn't acting in one of London's professional wizard theaters.

When almost everyone had left, Miriam helped McGonagall clear away the props into a big closet.

"Oh Minerva, Nile told me he had misplaced his script. He asked me to get another one for him by the next rehearsal because he had to leave early today."

Already? Minerva thought dubiously as she neatly put away the collapsible crib into a corner. "There is one extra copy on the piano. You may copy it, but please return the original back to me."

Fudge stumbled in, wearing a frown. "Has anyone seen the whereabouts of my wand? I left it on a table backstage and now it's not here!" 

"What kind of wand?" asked Miriam, who had Summoned up the script.

"Twelve inches. Cedar, with dragon scales at both ends." Fudge said distractedly. 

"Here it is." McGonagall spied it lying in a corner.

"Thanks. I've been using this for so many years. I can't afford to lose it."

As Fudge left, Minerva frowned at his retreating back. She vaguely wondered why he had let his wand out of his sight. It was a very foolish thing to do.

***

Two weeks later, Minerva was the first to arrive at rehearsal. On top of the stage was an enormous box labeled "Costumes."

"Finally." She commented; pulling out the first article of clothing, which happened to be a cerulean cloak, made for Miriam. She stared disbelievingly at the cloak, which was big enough for a small sheet. Annoyed, she tried to shorten it with her wand, but it came out lopsided. _"Reparo,"_ she muttered, and the cloak resumed its old size.

McGonagall pulled out costume after costume, scowling darkly. Each looked almost big enough for Hagrid. "At least Neville's clothes will fit." 

_"Accio costume list."_ To make matters worse, Nile's cloak and Harry's booties were missing.

By now there was a pile of clothes, ankle deep, all around her. With a flick of her wand the costumes began folding themselves into a neat pile, which in the end towered over her head. The heap swayed slightly, then toppled over at her feet. Minerva sighed, and Banished them, disheveled, back into the box. 

"Albus, who made them?" she asked anxiously, five minutes later.

"Belinda Bulk, the Hogsmeade seamstress." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he pulled up the cerulean cloak. 

Minerva had sometimes seen Belinda, a fat, sour witch with frazzled hair who mumbled to herself constantly, in the Three Broomsticks. She'd always found Belinda very tiresome and trying.

"Suppose we send them back with _more _precise measurements?" she said tightly.

"Yes…that would be wise."

***

All the props had been dragged out to their needed positions, and Albus Dumbledore was beginning play practice.

"Okay, this is our last rehearsal everyone! Make it a good one!" He was standing onstage, yelling over the exciting conversations of actors. "Great! Everyone! Places! Minerva, start the introductory music!"

He nodded in her direction and she began to pound out a dark, ominous piece on the piano.

"Oh, Nile," said Dumbledore, hopping down from the stage. "We finally got hold of the perfect costume for you. It is just like the cloak James wore." Albus threw the deep red cloak in Nixon's direction. Nixon, who was sleeping, didn't catch the cloak, so it landed draping over his head.

Harry went up to Dumbledore, who was still chuckling at Nixon, sound asleep with his snores muffled by the cloak. Rather hesitantly, he said, "Sir, um…the baby booties for my costume. Do you have them?"

Albus Dumbledore twirled his wand and pointed at Hagrid. "Hagrid's kindly volunteered to knit your booties. He's our resident knitter around here."

Harry mumbled, "Right, great…yeah." He slowly walked over towards Hagrid.

"Yo, 'Arry! O'er 'ere. C'mon. See, Ah've got yer booties right 'ere!" he grinned, and pointed at a pillow-sized knitted thing with blue and orange stripes.

"Er—super, Hagrid, they're just great." lied Harry. He accidentally split some of his Shrinking Potion onto his booties when Hagrid wasn't looking.

Harry wasn't the only one with costume problems. Nile, who had awakened, bustled around, searching desperately for Professor McGonagall, who was at the piano.

"Has anyone seen that blinkin' woman?" he asked, talking to himself.

Hermione, who was nearby, overheard. "Mr. Nixon, who are you looking for?" she asked.

"Minerva." 

"She's at the piano."

Nile stalked off, still clutching the cloak.

Hermione frowned at Nile's retreating figure, and protested, "Professor McGonagall is _not a blinking woman."_

When he approached the old upright, Nile dangled the cloak in Minerva's face. "This cloak is much too short, it doesn't even reach my knees! And, it's maroon! I thought it would be--" 

Minerva, who was still playing the piano, glanced up at Nile.

"Mr. Nixon," she said. "Your cloak is burgundy. I'm sorry you do not like your costume, but you'll just have to deal with it."

Looking closer, she noticed bags under his eyes. Concerned, she asked if he was ill.

"No," snapped Nile, irritably. He shook his head and apologized. "I'm sorry, Minerva, for being rude. I guess I'm just tired.

"It's all right. Your attire will be adjusted and you may fit it on when rehearsal is over. For now, you'd better wear your own cloak. And hurry. Your scene is coming up soon."

Two shadows were flickering on stage. One of the silhouettes were tall and sinister; the other, short and kneeling.

Off stage, Cornelius Fudge began to speak in what he thought was a manly, commanding voice. "So, Pettigrew, is all going according to my plans?"

"Yes, master," whispered Howard in a scratchy tone.

"And have the Potters gone in hiding yet? Speak Pettigrew, you idle fool!"

Hale gave a realistic whimper. "Oh, powerful lord, they plan to perform the Fidelius Charm to hide themselves. Sirius Black is most likely to be their Secret Keeper!"

Fudge tried to let out a high cackle but croaked instead. In the audience, McGonagall scowled and shook her head, making a mental note to teach Fudge how to laugh properly.

Fudge continued. "Ah, Black, that rogue. Hmmm, convince this Black to make you the Secret Keeper. Then…."

Black grabbed stage-Pettigrew and said, "Wormtail, you'd better not tell anyone, not even Dumbledore, that you're the Secret Keeper. Remember, it's just between us, James and Lily." 

The scene ended and the curtain came down, and there were footsteps indicating that Ron and Hermione were changing the props. 

"So, Minerva, what do you think of our play so far?" asked Dumbledore, sitting next to her piano bench.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment. "Miss Marwood is doing an admirable job today. However, Mr. Nixon seems quite exhausted. He's doing rather poorly." 

She began watching the action on stage. Nile Nixon was pacing back and forth, stammering out his lines.

"Lily, darling," he said. "We'll all be perfectly safe. Peter…er--he'll never betray us. I trust him with…" His voice trailed off.

Albus shook his head. "No! You must stay in character, Nile. What'll happen if you couldn't recall your lines the night of the performance, and said, 'gee, sorry, I forgot?' You'll ruin the whole scene!"

Nile scoffed. "Still, it's better just one scene ruined than the whole performance. I don't think I'll be the one to make a mistake. I've acted before, and I'm used to the pressure. I can handle my nerves just fine." He smiled at Miriam.

She managed to smile back. How did I ever think he was a gentleman, she wondered. He's such a braggart. She mimicked Nile. "I never mess up. I can handle my nerves. I'm the best. Humph, I'll show him…."

***

Cornelius Fudge still couldn't get his evil laugh just right. He'd start out fine and end up wheezing. Professor McGonagall was trying to coach him.

"Cornelius, you must use your throat to get out those cackling sounds. Remember to use your diaphragm, it will help you get a deeper, darker sound. Are you paying attention?"

Cornelius Fudge had been immersed with a box of Every Flavor Beans during McGonagall's entire lecture. He had found a lumpy tan-colored bean. Cautiously, he licked the outer coating and then nibbled it.

Fudge twisted up his face, looked at McGonagall, and said, "Oatmeal. Er—it's rather lukewarm and rubbery. Nasty stuff. Would you like one? They're great fun to eat!"

With a sigh, Minerva said, "Cornelius, you'd better put down those beans and practice on that laugh of yours."

Fudge groaned. Then, he straightened up and made a squeaky sort of choking sound. Avoiding McGonagall's disapproving glance, he tried again with slightly better results.

Howard Hale and Sirius Black were onstage. Letting out a dramatic sob, stage-Pettigrew pointed at Sirius Black. 

"You betrayed Lily and James. How could you? After all these years!" Howard cried, glancing at the manhole and then back to Sirius' wand.

"Excellent job!" shouted Dumbledore, sitting next to Professor McGonagall and Miriam Marwood."Howard, be afraid to look Sirius in the eye, as if you were guilty! Perfect!" cried Dumbledore happily. He whispered to Minerva, "this play is going to be such a success."

Minerva wasn't listening because she and Miriam were caught up in a rather heated discussion.  
"Trust me, he's up to no good." Said Miriam crossly.

"You have no evidence whatsoever. Are you sure this isn't just a personal grudge?"

Miriam started to say something, but stopped. Minerva didn't believe her, so what was the use? Maybe, thought Miriam, maybe I'm just paranoid. But deep down, she was sure her speculations were right. 

The setting for the last scene was a tiny shack with a cold fireplace. Hagrid burst into the door and said proudly, "Harry, yer a wizard."

Snape, who was playing Uncle Vernon, protested loudly, waving a fake rifle madly in the air, threatening to shoot the giant intruder. With ease, Hagrid twisted the firearm into a pretzel. Professor Sinistra let out a tiny whimper. Then, he proceeded to turn a well-padded Neville, who was playing Dudley, into a pig-boy. The scene ended with Harry, un-shrunk, walking confidently through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾. 

The curtain calls began as Minerva played the theme song.

"Ah, Severus, hold hands with Mr. Longbottom. Now, bow, and walk towards stage-left. Don't dawdle, please!" yelled Dumbledore.

When it all ended, he stood up and declared, "We are going to have a grand celebration because you've done so well!" With a wave of his wand, a scrumptious feast appeared. 

Howard Hale looked confused. "But Mr. Dumbledore, shouldn't we have our party after our last performance?"

Dumbledore smiled. "No. We are having multiple parties. The more the better. Eat up everyone! Have a lemon drop. My treat!"

Hale thanked Albus from the lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. "Tasty," he said, grimacing. When Dumbledore wasn't looking, he spit it out into a nearby wastebasket.

***

People were laughing and eating. No one noticed Howard as he Spell-O taped a note on to the door before he slipped out. It read:

Sorry, I've got to run. Auntie Susie Que is in the emergency room. She needs a new liver. I've got to be with the family. I'll see you at the performance.

—Howie

Minerva weaved her way around the actors and actresses, holding a wine-colored cloak that had been altered to fit Nixon. She couldn't find him and she was annoyed that he had forgotten to try on his costume, after all the fuss he'd made. Her eyes narrowed with irritation as she scanned the room for Nixon.

Professor McGonagall bumped into Sirius, who was chugging down a tankard of Butterbeer. He spilt the beverage all over both of them. Miriam burst out laughing.

Stiffly taking out a hankie and mopping her face clean of Butterbeer, Minerva asked, "Sirius, have you seen Nixon?"

Black looked into the crowd of people. "Nope, can't say I have. Funny guy, huh? Who'd want to miss out on all this great food? Minerva—isn't Hale a pretty cool guy, overly enthusiastic, but still pretty nice. He has a pet Chihuahua and he owns an Apothecary. He told me the sales of bicorns went up, so he's going to stock up on some more.Was he at Hogwarts? I don't remember seeing him there. Say, where's that fellow anyway?"

_The second part will be posted up ASAP. Hope you'll review!_

_~Jeli_


	2. Default Chapter Title

_Hi. We are disclaiming that we don't own Harry Potter, or else we'd be J.K. Rowling and not Jeli. Jeli is the misspelled word for stuff you spread over toast and Rowling's a famous author. So, we just borrowed her characters, you know, to have a bit of fun. (Like beat up McGonagall)._

_ _

_ _

Dragon Scales 

(part 2)

~

Several hours before opening night, Dumbledore and Minerva were killing time with an excellent game of chess. 

Decisively, she moved her chessman and cocked her head. "Check."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, leaned forward to pick up his knight, and SWOOSH!There was a ruffle of feathers, the chessboard was knocked three feet in the air, and a message promptly fell into Minerva's lap. It was addressed to the Headmaster, so she handed it to him. It bore the seal of the Ministry.

"Bad situation…Voldemort's rounded up Muggles…lining them up and killing them off…" He shook his head sadly, taking out his wand, about to Apparate.

"W-what….where?"

By then, Dumbledore had disappeared.

About an hour before the start of tonight's, show, the cast and crew started to arrive. Hagrid directed everyone to their costumes while Minerva examined the props for the millionth time. Miriam had taken charge of applying stage make-up. 

She was distorting Fudge's skin by wrinkling it and making it look deathly white. 

"Put your wand down. It's getting in the way."

He tightened his hold on it.

Miriam sighed. "It's not like you're going to lose it again." She yanked it out of his grasp. It gave off funny vibrations. 

"Hurry up. We're going to be late." Fudge had done the rest of the make-up by himself and had succeeded in looking very evil. "It's time to go on."

Fumbling on the opening lines, Howard was not his usually cheery self. He was not the only one. The other actors were dispirited when they heard the reason of Dumbledore's absence, and it was affecting their performance. 

_What's taking Albus so long? It's been nearly seven hours since he's left?_ Lost in thought, Minerva stopped playing the background music. _Why am I directing a play? There are people dying by the thousands, and I'm just sitting here playing the piano? _

She thudded an angry chord to the astonishment of Miriam and Niles, who were reading baby Harry a story onstage. 

# He probably doesn't want my help. The last time…

During the rise of Voldemort, Dumbledore had established a hit-and-run group of several highly talented wizards in all fields of magic, she the youngest member. On her first mission, she was to slip into a fortified base as a cat, and deactivate the defense mechanism. Anxious to finish the job, she did not completely override the code…

To Miriam, the scenes flew by quickly. Very soon she was on the ground, 'dead.' 

Fudge was mumbling something, but she was lost in thought. The floor smelled of fresh cedar…Fudge was laughing hysterically, menacingly, over Harry's crib. Miriam gasped and bolted upright. _"The dragon scales!"_

_"DILOSOXYS UPINUWROG!"_

Minerva was tugged out of her thoughts as the Minister gave a startling laugh. He seemed to be mocking her. As Miriam sat up, Minerva yanked out her wand. She pointed it at Harry's crib. _"DILOSOXYS UPINUWROG!"_ Her voice was lost in the screams of the audience as Fudge shot the Unforgivable Spell, aimed high at the defenseless baby Harry.

A scarlet dome encircled him. 

Cornelius spun around, infuriated. He began an onslaught of curses directed towards McGonagall.

Before Miriam had a chance to attack, she was brought down by a tackle from Nixon.

Pandemonium broke out. There was chaos in the audience. Wizards Disapparated as parents rushed their children towards the exit.

Angry spells flashed back and forth as Miriam dueled with Nixon. 

_"Impedimenta!" _

Taking advantage of the fact that he was rooted to the ground, she darted in and out, hitting him with the most powerful spells she knew.

By now, Harry was about the size of an adorable six year old. He was also stuck in the crib. Desperately, he rocked back and forth, trying to topple it over.

Minerva wondered how long she could keep Harry's force field intact. Voldemort's attacks had not lessened one bit.

A blinding light flashed through the auditorium, and for a split second Minerva was unable to see. There was a deep rumble, humming and thundering. A powerful force blasted her off her feet as she shot backwards with tremendous speed. The opposing force was the wall. Minerva's head reeled as she crumpled to the floor. The thing Minerva wanted most was sleep, and as she gave in, the world became a swirl of darkness. Meanwhile, Harry's force field flickered and died.

Sirius had seen the battle, and called Hale and the others over. Seeing Pettigrew fighting along side the Death Eaters, he jumped right in, ready for combat.

"Wormtail," growled Sirius, lunging for Peter. A huge hand pushed down Black as a flash of black light sped over his head.

"Yer hafta watch yer back." Advised Hagrid, punching the daylights out of a Dark wizard. 

Minerva thought she heard a beautiful phoenix song float from a far distance. Dumbledore was standing in front of her; his eyes were stormy and terrible. He raised his wand…it began to glow fire-hot in her side…Thickly, Minerva tried to cry out…the wand burned brighter than ever…"never desert those in need of help. Do not fail them..." The while-hot wand dug into her, as Albus disappeared in a mist of color. Minerva woke with a start, and swept beads of sweat from her brow. 

Her first thought, which brought a hot surge of shame, was of Harry, whom she'd left to face Voldemort. After picking up her wand, which was smoldering strangely, she dashed off to find the boy.

Her frantic search brought her backstage, where Voldemort loomed over Harry, who glared defiantly back at the man.

"Give me a wand, and I'll kill you." He shouted, hate flickering in his eyes. "I'll kill you the way you killed my parents. You're nothing but a coward."

The Dark Lord laughed. "I've waited too long for this, Potter." He raised his wand.

With a pop Harry disappeared. McGonagall had Disapparted him out of the auditorium and into Hogsmeade.

Voldemort shook his head. "You meddle too much, Professor. Let's duel, shall we?"

They both whipped out their wands with incredible speed. Voldemort muttered spell after spell as Minerva countered or dodged them. He noted that she was very talented at dueling. Almost as good as Dumbledore.

His thoughts were pierced by an onslaught of spells from McGonagall. The Dark Lord nodded approvingly. Not many wizards who dueled with him actually survived long enough to launch attacks at him. He supposed it was time to move the level of difficulty up a notch.

Sirius smiled at his handiwork. His opponent was bound, gagged, and unconscious. He glanced at Hagrid and Howard. They were still fighting Pettigrew. 

Sirius sprinted over. "Hello, Wormtail!" Peter's eyes widened, facing the three angry wizards. It was clear he wanted to Disapparate. 

_"Stupefy!"_ Howard's spell brought Peter down in an ungraceful heap. A few more spells and Pettigrew was bound as well. 

"Now we can hand him to the Ministry." Sirius said with satisfaction.

Severus was dueling with a Dark wizard. He had a bloody shoulder and a damaged left arm, but his foe was definitely worse off.

_Bang._ Snape looked very smug as he blasted his enemy into oblivion.

Miriam was running out of ideas. She had never needed to call upon deadly curses right off the top of her head before. 

_"Expelliarmus"_ Her wand shot out of her hand. Nile looked triumphant.

_Oh, please work. "Accio wand."_

Nile lunged forward to catch the magical rod. It did an about-face, and flew straight into Miriam's outstretched hand.

She muttered a Furnunculus Curse and silently cursed herself when explosions of light obstructed her view. A punch came out of nowhere. Then, a hex.

It brought her down. He stood lingering above her, wand pointed at her chest. Though panting hard, he was smiling broadly. Then it faded.

"Darn, I can't think of a good curse to kill you with….what are you laughing at?"

Miriam was grinning with a maniac smile on her face.

"Have you finally lost it, in your final—" Whatever Nile was going to say, it never came out of his mouth. He froze and became a handsome ice sculpture.

Howard was standing behind Nixon, trying for all the world to look like a gallant knight, wand still poised. He offered Miriam a hand. 

An almost unheard of curse brought Minerva down. As the spell hit, the make-up table collapsed on top of her, partially burying her with cosmetics and broken planks. Minerva's wand was knocked askew from her grasp, and it landed a mere distance away from the outstretched tips of her fingers. She strained her hand until her fingers encircled the bit of magic wood. There was a distinct crunch as a black polished boot ground into the underside of her arm. Voldemort smiled with pleasure as he heard bones crackle and shatter under the intense pressure. "You've given me a creative idea, Professor. This ought to be entertaining to watch: _Fracturis Skilletius!"_ He pointed his wand at Minerva's lower body. "Enjoy."

Minerva inhaled deeply and tried to clear her mind of the agonizing pain that was rippling through her body. Stay in focus, she reprimanded herself angrily. What would Dumbledore do if her were here? She already knew the answer.

Severus had a giant wad of bandages being wound on his shoulder by Flitwick.

"Anyone else hurt?" He glanced at Hagrid, then Howard, and finally Sirius, who was punching Peter and making incoherent threats under his breath. "Yeah, I think I bruised a knuckle."

"Don't!" Flitwick squeaked. "You'll wake him up. We have to take him like this to the Ministry. They should be coming soon."

Voldemort watched the professor with overwhelming distaste. She looked like she was meditating.

"Are you trying to think your way through this battle, McGonagall?" He gave a slight chuckle. "Since dueling failed, thinking is your next best option?"

He flicked his wrist. "Well, ponder over this."

A few seconds later, a man tumbled over. "What der 'eck?" he gasped, still disoriented from his flight. 

Voldemort greeted him. "It's been a long time, Rubeus."

The giant sprung up, hands reaching for his throat. 

"Well, then, _Crucio." _

Minerva froze in horror. She heard Hagrid screaming, and she knew she'd failed one more person today. 

_"A-VA-DA."_ Pointing his wand at Hagrid, Voldemort pronounced each syllable loud and clear for McGonagall to hear. _"KE-"_

Surprising both herself and the Dark Lord, Minerva bounded up, her broken limbs forgotten, pushing off the rubble that trapped her down. She grabbed at his wand, trying to wrench it away as he stuttered "davra". It broke with a loud snap. The curse went wild. It zipped past Hagrid and hit the mirror before it rebounded back on its maker. In that instant, Hagrid's torture stopped.

Minerva's leg crumpled and she fell down, blinking from the pain.

"What on earth's happened here?" asked a shocked Snape, poking his head through the torn stage curtain and looking quite ridiculous. Flitwick wasted no words as he sent an incinerating flame towards Voldemort's fallen body. As the fire lapped up the flesh, a dark presence rose, lingered a moment, and disappeared.

No one spoke for a long time.

"Sirius, are Neville, Ron and Hermione—"

With a small screech the side door opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore. One look at the stage, and he stopped. He gazed at the dead bodies, the wounded actors, and Hagrid, still moaning.

"Howard, Severus, take the wounded up to the Infirmary. Poppy will be able to fix them up."

"Where is Voldemort?" Albus inquired after they left. 

"I don't know," Flitwick said, puzzled. "Minerva snapped his wand and the _Avada Kedavra_ spell got him. That's all that remains of his body." He pointed at a pile of ashes. 

In the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey hurriedly gave Hagrid a mug full of bluish liquid. "Here, drink up. It'll help the ache go away." She then quickly moved on to McGonagall, who was lying on a bed.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Taking out her wand, she meticulously began giving odd taps to McGonagall's legs. _"Ferula,"_ Madam Pomfrey murmured, and bandages wrapped themselves around McGonagal's bones. "You feel a bit stiff tonight. Take those pills if the pain gets to you."

"Poppy, I'll be fine. Others need attention, too."

Dumbledore and his former actors searched around Hogsmeade the whole night without success. Owls flew back and forth between them and the Ministry, all bring disappointment. Nothing worked. It was as if Fudge had plunged into another realm.

"Look, Polyjuice Potion." Howard handed Dumbledore the small plastic can. "I found it inside a trash can backstage. It was enchanted to look like a tube of lipstick."

Dumbledore took it, frowning with worry. "I should never have left. An attack in Latvia, of all places… just a trick to lure me away."

That night, Miriam's dreams were vague and troubled. She saw the fake Fudge, heard the laugh…the wand she knew was missing dragon scales…so it must be another wand belonging to someone else…Voldemort. Her nightmares ended with the dueling…Pettigrew, Sirius, McGonagall and Voldemort, Nixon's frozen dead body—

Something wet and feathery grazed across her cheek, and she woke up.

A barn owl had settled by her pillow, a damp envelope clamped in his beak. She blinked. Outside, it was drizzling lightly. The owl dropped the letter and flew away.

Anticipating news, Miriam unfolded the newspaper clipping. It was from the _Daily Prophet._

Double Attacks by The Dark Lord

At 5:30 this morning, Mundungus Fletcher, a Hit Wizard in the Ministry, found the body of Cornelius Fudge.

"Shocking," says Fletcher."Unbelievable, how You-Know-Who has impacted the Magical Community. This will cause mayhem in England. The death of our own Minister!"

The body, cleverly concealed by numerous spells, was found in Fudge's own office—one of the first places searched. 

This is not the only piece of astounding news, however. Only last night in Hogsmeade, You-Know-Who pretended to be Fudge by using the Polyjuice Potion. He was helped by Nile Nixon, acclaimed actor and recent member of the DADA League.

Miriam shuddered and stopped reading. The article only confirmed what she had been thinking since last night. Voldemort never left loose ends untied.

Along with the clipping was a note, written in Dumbledore's own loopy handwriting. Obeying the instructions, she dressed quickly and flew back to the Hogsmeade Auditorium.

Many of the former actors were already there. Sirius, Flitwick, and Hale were in a corner, talking grimly. Dumbledore paced on stage, while Minerva sat, frowning, reading the Daily Prophet. Severus Snape stood off to the side, wearing a curious expression. 

"Good morning, Miriam." Dumbledore greeted. He gave her a grave smile. "I take it you've heard the news?"

"Yes." She didn't know what else to say.

In a few moments giant footfalls announced Hagrid's arrival. Behind him, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville ran panting.

"Ah yes." Dumbledore clapped his hands. "We are all here. Last night Minerva told me all that happened."

There was silence, so he kept talking. "I think, for the most part, everyone agrees that Voldemort has vanished again. The loss of his wand will decrease his powers greatly. You have all shown courage and good sense last night. We—"

There was a small pop, and a tall witch appeared. "Sorry to interrupt, Albus, but the Ministry's sent me here with important news."

"Yes, Arabella?"

"Firstly, the date of Cornelius Fudge's funeral will be on Sunday, a week from now. The procession will start at the Head Quarters of the Ministry and the memorial service will be held at Hogsmeade Cemetery. Your presence is requested." 

She paused. "Secondly, Peter Pettigrew has been questioned last night under powerful Veritaserum. He admitted on the radio how he betrayed the Potters and that all these years, he had been working for Voldemort. As we speak, he is headed for a life-sentence in Azkaban. Mr. Black, you are welcomed back into the Magical Community by the common public, and we apologize deeply for your wrongful imprisonment—"

Cheers and shouts from everyone drowned out Arabella Figg's voice. Harry was yelling louder that anyone else. Sirius ran over and gave Harry a huge hug.

"—be prepared for the swarm of reporters headed your way, Sirius!"

Ms. Figg reached into her robe pocket and brought out a small velvet box. She waited until the happy hubbub receded. "Lastly, Minerva McGonagall, you are commended for your bravery last night. By an unanimous vote the Ministry has awarded you with Order of Merlin, First Class!"

There was tumultuous applause as Minerva, rather red in the face, walked up to receive her medal.

***

The day after Fudge's funeral, Harry was poring over the _Daily Prophet_ with Sirius.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" asked Ron, plopping himself down next to him.

"House-shopping. Want to go check out this house with Sirius and me?" He jabbed his wand at the picture. It started moving like a Muggle movie. Pictures of the yard, kitchen, and bathrooms flashed across the page. "Cool…"

By the end of the school year, the house had been bought, and Sirius and Harry were ready to move in. Harry felt giddy with happiness and Sirius hummed with delight. 

When they reached King's Cross, Harry told Ron and Hermione, "You can come over during the summer! Sirius says he'll tell us of all the top-secret passageways that aren't on the Marauder's Map!"

Saying this, he headed towards the Dursleys, with Sirius by his side. 

Uncle Vernon was eyeing Hedwig. "If that ruddy owl makes a racket at night again then I'll—"

"Hello, Uncle Vernon. Meet my godfather, Sirius. You know, the one who escaped wizard prison…"

_Sorry for the long delay. It's hard for two people to write together…serious arguments have taken place. Please review? Our next story will take place the summer after this story. It will be long._

_~Jeli_


End file.
